Worlds of Hatred
by Master-Arvas
Summary: The chaos march upon a hopeless imperial guard home world....
1. Chapter 1

Worlds of Hatred

The paths of the Unholy

Written by: Bryan Wofter

Based upon the game War Hammer 40k

Prologue: The Chaos Gatherings

Thousands of daemons march upon the crumbling city, and thousands upon thousands of guardsmen were falling upon the seconds. The waves upon waves of daemon kin were slowly but surely tearing limb from limb of anything that got in their path. Blood squirted through the air as they attacked the fools trying to over take them.

The guardsmen had no chance of survival, and just like that, they all were torn apart. The Chaos Marines had been charging this might fortress for twenty days with no luck of destruction upon the wall until, finally, the daemons were summoned.

Blood Thirster, Lord of Change and Great Unclean One shredded the poor guardsmen bodies to bits. The Chaos Marines shot their missiles, las cannons, meltaguns and heavy bolters upon every inch of the fort. Not one guardsmen survived this daemonic raid, and not one chaos was lost to the hands of the emperor.

"We march upon the next in a matter of days! GET YOUR DAMNED ASSES TO WORK! Repair our Land Raiders you fools!" a great warrior screamed as his men sat in the battle field wounded beyond belief.

"My lord, we are weak upon everything. We have no supplies to construct a base in anyway, and we can not drop anymore troops into this area. How are we..."

"SIOLENCE! I DON'T CARE FOR YOUR INCOLENCE! YOU WEAK CULITISTS DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO HELP DESTROY THIS FORT! You are all weak little beings following us because we have weapons. Now GO! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU FOOL! BEFORE I MUST KILL YOU!"

His terminators raised their weapons. One with a reaper auto cannon, the other with a heavy flamer. Ten Terminators lined around the great chaos lord. He wore a massive suit of Daemonic Armour and was blessed by the chaos gods with daemon essence. He wore a helmet the was shaped like a skull with two horns, one was broken...

Chapter 1: The Black Sentinels

As the chaotic beast rages against the living beings, so does the chaos' influence upon the mortal mind as it whispers into their eye the will of evil. All mortal has some chaos in them, so show by the mutiny of Horus and the Lunar Wolves and the rest of the Traitor Legions. All shall always gather against the good, and all shall prevail until stopped by a greater being, which seemed impossible in these times.

Sense the chaos can not leave the warp, they can not go into full combat with the foolish emperor and his week minions. But, still yet, many can leave the warp, and many will destroy and hunt the universe.

No virtue in these chaos. All possessed and evil. And as they gather again, all will end.

"Brothers! Now is the time! Our gods call for us to strike against the foolish emperor! He will not with stand our might! Khornates! Noise Marines! Thousand Sons! Plague Marines! You have been gathered here to protect your gods' throne! You are the unstoppable forces behind the chaos! NOW! Summon your daemons! Gather your wills! AND BEGIN TO STRIKE THE FOOLS DEAD!" Yelled Abaddon as he marched back and forth in front of the massive rankings of chaos. "Do not show mercy toward those damned fools who think they are so much better than our kind! ANIHALATE THEM! SHOW NO MERCY!"

The great numbers began to scream and yell as they marched toward their ships. As they loaded on, they began to load their Land Raiders and Rhinos. Daemon after daemon began to be summoned, and Dreadnought shackled into place. They all were ready for war against the Space Marines. The have already destroyed many Space Marine planets, so how could these new Space Marines be any different?

They were very underestimating of these Space Marines. Both Chaos and Space Marine blood was in them. A hybrid of both. A greater species of them. The had weapons of normal Space Marines, but help of the daemons were theirs.

As they began their assault upon the planet, right away the Chaos noticed how they didn't affect them. Thats when they made the mistake of landing their troops upon the infected soil in which the Plague Marines could stand, but the rest began to die out one by one.

"Feels like home, Boys! Let crush these fools! BRING OUT THE PLAGUE BEARERS!" Screamed Typhus as he raised Man Reaper above his head. His plague Marines readied their Blight Grenades and readied their guns.

That night, the Plague Bearers infiltrators began to find was deep underground into the enemy base. The underground was blighted like the air above ground.

Thats when the chaos began to land more troops like the Thousand Sons.

They began to charge through these underground halls carved from the rock and earth. Thousands of feet pounding upon rocky soil of the underground tunnels as they looked around the black halls. Many ghouls hid within the cryptic scenes of evil when they first came upon the Space Marine hybrids.

"TEAR THEM APART! KILL AND MAIM BROTHERS! DESTROY THEM!" Screamed the Khornate Berserker. He raised his ancient chainaxe and began to cut into his foes. Blood jetted from the Marines severed limbs and organs being torn out by the massive force of the hundreds upon hundreds waves of chainaxes and Khornates. There was no chance for the Marines as the first wave of Khornates came charge at them, and so it became another massacre.

A willing vessel of Khorne came charging out of the steam and blood as he was screaming and mutating into one of the many Blood Thirster the khornates had summoned. His wails of pain sent shivers down the spines of the Space Marines as he ran down the narrowing path slowly but surely mutating into a great beast of torment and death. The brass armour began to show through as the beast finally began to take shape. He swung his great axe and tore every single enemy to pieces.

The first battle was complete. They showed no mercy nor showed any weakness to the blighted air of the tunnels. The were not going to give up that easily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Unholy Auras

"Close the gates! Blockade them as well as possible! Don't allow the Chaos to enter! We can't give up this fort to those ravenous creatures! They shall not take us out!" yelled a chaplain of the Space Marines. They weren't about to give up to the Chaos, but they all knew there was no chance of surviving underground attacks and land attacks.

So many times have they fought the Chaos and won, but this time they had no chance. They began to learn that the Chaos had began to learn new daemonic spells and auras that they had no information upon. And new weapons that no one has ever seen.

As the Chaos began to scale the walls, the desperate Space Marines shot at them. It seemed that every bullet just rocketed off of the plates of armour place onto the bodies of Chaos. The Terminators began to deep strike into the midst of the Space Marine forces and began to destroy them. No way they could survive this battle, there was no way they could like against this many chaos.


End file.
